Jealous
by skysky15
Summary: Just a bit of fluff between Elliot and Olivia. Olivia gets hit on at a bar, and Elliot doesn't take it too well. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story lines!
1. Chapter 1

"You know what you can do? You can go back over to your table and sit the fuck down," Elliot said, glaring at the man standing in front of Olivia.

"I don't think that's up to you to decide," the man said, never moving his gaze away from Olivia.

"You-" Olivia started.

Elliot stood up off of his bar stool, effectively cutting Olivia off," Go," Elliot commanded. Olivia placed a calming hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down into his seat.

"You should go back to your table and sit down," Olivia said decisively.

The man smirked and grabbed Olivia's napkin, pulling a pen out of his coat pocket," Give me a call when you get rid of the asshole," he said, taking her hand and kissing it softly before slipping the napkin into it. " We could have a lot of fun," he added, looking her up and down with hungry eyes.

Olivia raised her eyebrows in surprise before crumpling it up into a ball and tossing it into the drink the man was holding," No we could not have a lot of fun. Ever. Now, go sit down before I let him beat your ass, dickhead," Olivia said, glancing at Elliot who was positively fuming by the point. The man, speechless, simply turned and walked back to his table. Olivia turned to Elliot and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's fine," she assured him.

"What a dick," Elliot grumbled. Olivia took a napkin and wiped off her hand.

"It's fine, El," she said again.

"No, it's not," Elliot said, looking over at the table the man was now sitting at. Olivia sighed and placed a gentle hand on his face, guiding his lips back to hers in a deeper kiss than the last one. He relaxed into the kiss, letting his anger subside as he wrapped his arms around Olivia, pulling her into his lap. "I love you," he muttered against her lips.

Olivia smiled and pulled away, wiping the corner of his lips off with her thumb," I love you, too," she said quietly.

Elliot chuckled," Who would have thought we'd end up here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, El? We come here every Tuesday after work," Olivia teased.

"You know that's not what I meant. I meant, who would have guessed we would end up here, as a couple?" he corrected.

Olivia chuckled," Just about everyone that has ever met us," she said.

Elliot smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss," The kids will be back from Kathy's tomorrow," Elliot said, pulling away.

Olivia smiled," Great! I missed them," she said.

Elliot smiled," They missed you too, and they proved that by calling every night," he said, chuckling.

Olivia stood up,taking Elliot's hand," Let's go home," she said, putting money down on the counter for their drinks.

"Why? You always have at least two drinks before we head home," Elliot said.

Olivia smirked," You know how I get when you get jealous," she said, trailing her fingers up his arm lightly.

Elliot's face filled with realization and he picked up speed, pulling her along behind him,"Let's go, it's not that far, we can walk. Traffic's horrible. We can pick the car up in the morning," he said, jogging now.

Olivia chuckled as she stopped pulling Elliot back to her," Ants in your pants, Stabler?" she questioned.

"No, but I'm trying to get something else in my pants," he said, smirking.

Olivia smiled,"Well, I chased a guy today for 2 miles in these heels, so there is no way in hell I'm walking back to my apartment," she said, pulling him towards the car.

Elliot groaned," But Liv-" he said.

Olivia laughed," You sound like a little kid who's mom won't let them go to the candy store," she said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Liv, trust me, you are 10 thousand times better than any candy store that's out there," he said as he jumped into the passenger seat.

Olivia chuckled as she started the car," Let's go home," she said.

* * *

**Just a little fluff :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, we've seen how Elliot gets when he is jealous, but what about Olivia? Basically a separate one-shot, but I decided to just put it in this story, because it has to do with jealousy.**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Here you go,babe," Elliot said, handing Olivia a cup of coffee and heading for the door to the cafe.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Olivia asked, following his lead.

"What was what all about?" Elliot asked curiously.

"That!" Olivia exclaimed."That woman was all over you!" she added furiously.

Elliot shrugged,wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk, in step with each other, like always,"We dated a long time ago in high school, before I even met Kathy. She just wanted to, um, catch up," he said casually.

Olivia scoffed,"Im sure that's exactly what she wanted to do," she mumbled, sipping her coffee.

EllIot chuckled,"Gee, Detective Benson, it seems like you're a little jealous that you partner got hit on," he said playfully.

"No, I'm pissed that my boyfriend got hit on," Olivia said, rejecting his attempt at a joke completely.

Elliot sighed and stopped walking, taking Olivia's hand swiftly and pulling her towards him,"Liv, there is nothing to be pissed or jealous about. As far as I'm concerned, you're the hottest woman in Manhattan, probably in all of New York, and maybe even the whole damn United States, and I have you. So please explain to me why the hell I would give that up for any one?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

Olivia sighed, finally relaxing,"Well, when you put it that way..." she said quietly, leaning in to press her lips to his softly.

"It's good that you get jealous,though. At least I'm not the only one," Elliot said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Olivia chuckled,"You have nothing to be jealous about, El. I am all yours," she said,wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly.

"That doesn't change the look on every guy's face when you pass them. You would think they would at least have the courtesy to try to hide the fact that they obviously want to fuck you right then and there," Elliot said, resting his hands on her hips.

"Elliot!" a voice suddenly called from behind him, back in the direction if the cafe.

Olivia pulled away from Elliot, looking over his shoulder at the woman hurrying towards them,"This bitch has got to be fucking kidding me," she mumbled as Elliot turned around, keeping an arm locked around her waist.

"What April?" Elliot asked as the woman reached them.

"I just forgot to give you my number," April said, pulling a pen out of her purse and clicking it, before taking Elliot's free hand and writing her number on it,"Give me a call some time," she said, winking, and apparently not noticing the beyond pissed off Olivia next to Elliot.

"I really don't-"Elliot started, only to be cut off when Olivia whipped him around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a scorching kiss.

"Sorry,hon, but he's taken," Olivia spat, after pulling away from the kiss. She simply turned, and walked away, pulling Elliot along with her, and leaving a stunned blonde watching them walk away together.

"That was," Elliot started, after he caught his breath.

"I know that was silly and immature. I don't, I don't know what came over me. I just got so pissed off. I felt like I needed to prove that you were mine, for some reason and-"Olivia rambled, shaking her head.

Elliot stopped her by stopping and pulling her towards him for a deep kiss,"I was going to say that that was hot. Incredibly sexy, actually," he said, pulling away.

Olivia chuckled,"I should have known you were going to say that," she said,shaking her head and taking his hand before beginning to walk again.

"What can I say Liv? I'm a typical man?" Elliot said, shrugging.

Olivia chuckled, looking at him out of the corner of her eye,"Oh baby, you are anything but typical," she said, bringing their linked hands to her lips and kissing each of his knuckles softly.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Elliot added.

Olivia smirked at him,"Damn straight," she said.

* * *

**Once again, uploaded from my phone, so forgive any grammatical errors, please.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys thought!**

**Also, if you have any one-word one-shot requests, let me know!**


End file.
